Frank's Girl
Frank's Girl is the 6th episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 53rd episode overall. It's conjugal visiting day at the prison and since no one is visiting Earl, Frank wants Earl to explain to his girlfriend Billie why he cannot see her that day. Things don't go as planned and Billie dumps Frank because of Earl. Earl blames himself and vows to get them back together, but he has second thoughts when he discovers that she'd be better off without him. Meanwhile Catalina gets a compromising cell phone photo of Joy. Episode guide In prison no day was more special than conjugal visiting day where prisoners got to have sex with either their wife, girlfriends or someone they never meet that wrote them letters, Frank was supposed to meet his girlfriend Billie but got thrown in the hot box for biting off someone’s ear lobe so asked Earl to tell Billie he couldn’t see her and she’s the best thing that happen to him, Frank then showed Earl a picture of Billie naked Earl liked Billie’s tattoo her brother drew above her vagina. At the Crab Shack Joy was getting frustrated being eight months pregnant then she made a mess in her pants Darnell had to cover her while she walked to the bathroom and when to get some towels, when Catalina saw Joy she took a picture and ran off. Earl meets Billie in the conjugal room and passed on Frank’s message, Billie got angry for Frank getting in the hot box on the day she came to visit but even angrier when she discovered Frank showed Earl her naked picture and told Earl to tell Frank that their relationship was over. Since the prison took away Earl’s list he wrote one the back of his pillow and added “Made Frank’s girl dump him” then told Frank who was heartbroken and said his life was now dead, that night Joy was angry with Catalina for blackmailing her and wanted to kill her but Darnell suggested to try being nice Catalina. Frank was still sad when got out of the hotbox and didn’t care when he shoes and socks get taken from him Earl decide to help Frank by getting him a new girlfriend by making a video of Frank and get Randy to put it on a website used by the woman who wrote letters to the prisoners but Frank only agreed to do it if Earl did too which he did as he felt lonely too. Joy tried being nice to Catalina by giving her a piñata and a stick in exchange for her phone but Catalina won’t give Joy her phone and got the piñata and stick by making Joy think she would show everyone at the Crab Shack the picture. A few days later Earl and Frank found out they were getting visited by two ladies who saw their videos called Lucy and Annie Randy even gave them twice as much time but Earl’s girl Annie turned out to be a man who had a sex change, Frank and Lucy went to the bedroom while Earl talked to Annie about how he got into prison then Frank came out of the bedroom to take the radio antenna to pierce Lucy’s bellybutton to make her look more like Billie but Earl stop him and promise to get help get Billie back. While Catalina did her shift at Club Chubby Joy went into the changing room to delete her picture then stole her phone, but when she got home Catalina rang her phone and Joy found she still had the picture. Frank tried phoning and write letter apologise to Billie but didn’t reply so Earl and Randy took a picture of Frank naked and posted it on a billboard near a bus stop Billie used every day with a message asking her to take him back, meanwhile Joy had made cookies with laxative relief in for Catalina saying it was from a secret admirer and got revenge by getting a picture of Catalina while she was on the toilet. Billie had finally came to prison to visit Frank and Randy went to tell him the good news Frank ran to get some flowers off another prisoner’s grave but told Earl to tell her he’d be right there, when Earl meet Billie again he found out she meet Frank the day she finished community college and he led her to a life of crime after she broke up with Frank she re enrolled in nursing school again but missed two classes to visit him. Earl decided to help Billie to live a life she was meant to and told Frank to let her go if he really loved her, Frank knew Earl was right even though Billie was the best thing that happen to him he was the worst thing that happened to her so did the right thing. After Billie left Earl told her she would be a great nurse and Frank told him he felt like a decent guy for letting Billie go and was proud of himself, when Earl saw Frank throw away the picture of Billie he rip the picture so he had a picture of her face as he admire her for wanting to do good things. Notes * Alyssa Milano appeared in "Poison Ivy 2", while Jamie Pressley appeared in "Poison Ivy 3". * Jaime Pressly previously worked with Alyssa Milano in the episode "A Witch's Tail: Part 1" of "Charmed" Flashbacks List * Earl starts a new Pillow List in prison: **- #1 Stole an extra blanket. **- #2 Looked the other way during a stabbing. **- #3 Wrote on a prison pillow case. **- #4 Made Frank's girl dump him. Featured music * "Good Lovin'" by The Young Rascals * "Still The One" by Orleans * "Slow Ride" by Foghat * "Jump Around" by House of Pain * "When A Man Loves A Woman" by Percy Sledge Memorable quotes * Earl: A few days later, me and Frank found out we were convict matches for two ladies who wrote to us and were coming to visit. Randy even hooked us up with a conjugal apartment. * Randy: And I'm gonna give you guys twice as much time. But if anyone asks, just remember to say you each had sex with your own girl, then switched. Otherwise, I could get in trouble. * Annie: Heck people have been calling me confusing my whole life. I'm not. That's why I'm going through with this whole surgery. * Earl: Hole surgery? You'd think they'd have a fancier name for it. * Annie: They do - it's called a vaginoplasty. * Joy: Dear Lord please give me the strength to be nice to somebody who I hate so much I wish you would strike her down with a lightnin' bolt and fry her into one of those little Mexican cinnamon sticks. * Darnell: They're called churros. * Joy: Yeah, churros. Amen. * Randy: When you hear the buzzer sound that is your ten minute warning to finish. Please hose down any items you have for-ni-cated on. * Earl: Randy, I'm only here to talk to her - for Frank. * Randy: Hose it down anyway - sometimes you spit when you talk. * Catalina: Your feet must hurt. They're so swollen, they look like hungry biscuits trying to swallow up your flip-flops. * Joy: Yeah, well I'm retaining so much water I'm afraid you're going to try to swim across me to get your green card. * Joy: I just got outsmarted by an illegal. I am so votin' in '08. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring cast * Alyssa Milano as Billie Cunningham * Michael Rapaport as Frank Stump Guest starring * Fiona Gubelmann as Lucy * John Farley as Annie * Darcy Donavan as Sexy Housewife * Dot Marie Jones as Letter Writer * John Edmund Parcher as Strange Guy * Bobby Wolfe as Throat Scar Inmate * Big Jim Calloway as Inmate James * Cristos as Inmate Category:Episodes 306